fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Suite Pretty Cure! Graceful! Impactful!
is an unofficial sequel to Suite Pretty Cure♪ and is produced by Toei Animation, written, and directed by Kinaru Senja, however, some of the characters are owned by others. Story :See: [[Suite Pretty Cure! Graceful! Impactful! Episodes|'Suite Pretty Cure! Graceful! Impactful! Episodes']] Masami and Aika are two girls from different backgrounds but both love music and grew up with music. They often quarrel but in the end make up as friends and work together as friends. One day, a song fairy named Skalei appears to the two girls and he informs them that he is from another world and came to find the Pretty Cure, the ones who can save his home. They must transform into these legendary warriors and save both worlds from the death of music. Will they be able to save the day? Characters Pretty Cures * / Masami is passionate and up-beat, however, she stresses out a lot over things and is very uptight. She is the light music club president at Private Aria Academy. She is very skilled in playing the piano and has a calming alto voice. Masami is the pink cure, Cure Tempo. She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * / Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). She is a character by StarryNightSkies48 (dA). * / Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). She is a character by StarryNightSkies48 (dA). * / Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). She is a character by EverythingReviewer (dA). Mascots * Skalei is a young cat-looking song fairy. He was sent to Earth to find the Pretty Cure and find the scattered notes to the Master Harmony and restore them with the help with the Pretty Cure. He is childish and very innocent. Like Hummy, he ends his sentences with "-nya~". He's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * The are nine small, fairy-like creatures that were sent with Skalei to Earth to help him in his search and can gather and keep the notes of the Master Harmony. Some are used for the Pretty Cure to transform and some are used for their weapons. Each are named after a vocal pitch (e.g. Soprano, Tenor, Contralto, etc.) however, two of them are named after notes (e.g. Breve and Crotchet). Aria de Minor * Info will come soon... S/he's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * Info will come soon... S/he's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * The Quartet de Aria Minor is the four henchmen to Octave and Ataxio. They are all named after different musical terms. ** Info will come soon... He's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). ** Info will come soon... He's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). ** Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). ** Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * Negatones are the monsters that the villains create from corrupted music notes. Minor Characters Items * The Cure Modules are the transformation items the Pretty Cure use to transform by inserting their transformation Fairy Tones, however, Cure Allegro uses hers also as a weapon. * The Aloe Belltier is a rod-like weapon Tempo uses. * The Colletia Belltier is a rod-like weapon Coda uses. * The Forte Note Guitar Rod is a rod-like guitar that is the weapon Forte use.. Locations * Kanon Town ** Private Aria Academy ** Noche de Musica ** Municipal Kanon Elementary School Trivia * This is the second season to include a Cure that is related to a Cure from another season. ** In this case, Masami is Hibiki's cousin. Gallery Category:Suite Pretty Cure! Graceful! Impactful! Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series